AMTACT
AMTACT, the Amphibious Tactical Forces of the Armed Forces of Europa is an elite antiterrorism, intelligence and strike and assault (special ops) force. History AMTACT was founded in 1968 as a special forces unit of Europa. As a response to the Munich Olympics crisis and a growth in global terrorism activities AMTACT grew to become an intelligence and counterterrorism unit. AMTACT was soon up and running, averting a bomb attack in Piazza della Borsa (1983). Among their notable accomplishments were the successsful prevention of the hijacking of an Air France plane in Milan's international airport by an Islamic terrorist group (1989) and the recent capture of mafia leader Silvio Berlusconi. Their most famous military engagement was during the Second Emirates-Yemen War (1975), when 101 AMTACT soldiers were dropped and left alone in Al Mukalla, far behind enemy lines. They were able to destroy the city's weapons arsenals and fight their way back to the United Emirates, only losing 12 men. AMTACT has also been involved in shadier activities, such as the assassination of terrorists and high-value targets in the United Emirates and the middle east, such as the hunting down of the November 11 Terrorist Attacks perpetrators. As such AMTACT is considered by some to be a rogue unit of the armed forces. Spec-Ops division AMTACT's main body is its Spec-Ops division, split into various units. 9th Parachute Assault Regiment The 9th Parachute Assault Regiment is a unit that trains in mountainous, wooded, desert, and amphibious terrain. The 9th's speciality is operating independently of outside support and far from friendly lines. In the event of a conflict, these men are parachuted from stealth planes onto enemy lines to secure strategic points, neutralize targets and allow for the arrival of regular army units. 1st Amphibious Assault Regiment The 1st Amphibious regiment is similar to the 9th parachutists, only they attack from the water. These men are sent from stealth boats or submarines to coastal regions to infiltrate and secure the area before a general amphibious landing by regular troops. 26th Special Operations Helicopter Unit The 26th Squadron is a special operation unit that provides tactical support to Italian special forces. The Squadron has capabilities to conduct its missions at night, at high speeds, low altitudes, and on short notice on all weather conditions. The 26th is noted for its actions in Febuary 1971 when 9th Parachutists entered Yugoslavia to attack a communist division who was terrorizing Europa's border regions. the 26th Squadron was able to supply AMTACT ground troops without being detected. Intelligence division While Spec-Ops performs secret intelligence work. The Intel division is split into "the office", a bunch of highly specialized and intelligent computer geeks who are able to track people across the globe. They are in charge of doing all the investigation, reconnaissance and monitoring of targets. They the relay information to the "Black Death Squadron", a group of highly trained spies that go deep into enemy lines to hunt down terrorists, criminals and other highly sought, dangerous people. Black List AMTACT's Black List is a list of people, organizations and governments which it deems to be of danger to national/international security. Not much is known about who is on this list, but it is certain that Fahd Mohammed Ahmed al-Quso (now dead) Al-Qaeda and possible Ali Abdullah Saleh are on the list. Category:Military Category:Europa